


Some time

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara and Pippy need time and Rosie shares some news to Annalise





	Some time

“You are truly something else have I ever told you that”Annalise said to Beaumont 

“I’m one of a kind”Beaumont exclaimed proudly wearing the statement around like it was a badge of honor 

“Makes you annoying”The Latina rolled her eyes 

“Lovably spectacular you mean”Beaumont had already corrected his friend 

“There you go being all Rosie like”Annalise laughed 

“Life is one big adventure you have to enjoy it while you can girl ”Beaumont says to Annalise 

Annalise questioned him “So How is mini Rosie adjusting to magic city?”

“You really don’t want to know”Beaumont sighed 

“Try me Rosie”Annalise had her poker face on 

“He fucked up big Time”Beaumont said 

“What did he do?”Annalise asked him 

“He basically put the moves on Tara and kissed her and he knew she was engaged to my sister so that makes it even more worse it’s like he planned it”Beaumont revealed to her earning a look of nothing but pure shock from her 

“Hot Damn”Annalise said to him

Meanwhile back at Magic City 

“You let that fool kiss you”Pippy yelled at Tara 

Tara did deserve every second of her anger 

“I’m not gonna bullshit you because you deserve better than that but I never intended to cause you any pain”Tara tried to explain her actions to her partner 

“I fucking love you Tara and this is what you do to me to us to our relationship”Pippy yelled out in between angry sobs 

“Please no I can’t lose you”Tara begged her

“How can I ever trust you again after you betraying me like that?”Pippy asked her

Tara began to cry heavily right then and there 

“Give me some time Tara okay I just need some space and time I do care about you and us”pippy said trying to stay calm

“I don’t know how we will get though this babe or if we will ever get through this”Tara admitted sadly to her partner

“I’m scared this will break us apart”Pippy frowned


End file.
